


Son, you sleep in clouds of fire

by OctoberWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberWitch/pseuds/OctoberWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque époque a sa propre version de l'histoire: un créateur qui perd le contrôle de sa création -ou qui ne l'a jamais eu. La créature finit par se retourner contre son maître et il faut une ville entière pour en venir à bout. <br/>Mais lorsque le généreux et doux créateur se transforme en prédateur, alors...<br/>Scott sait que le temps des embrassades paternelles et de l'indulgence est révolu. S'il veut que Liam ait un semblant de contrôle, il va devoir sévir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son, you sleep in clouds of fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarjoStilesWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/gifts).



> Si jamais le titre vous intrigue, il provient d'un très beau morceau du groupe Interpol, "The Scale"...
> 
> Et avant de continuer je m'excuse platement (et par avance, c'est plus pratique) si quelques fautes récalcitrantes vous sautent aux yeux. N'hésitez pas à les pointer du doigt car je n'ai pas de beta dévoué pour traquer les coquilles une fois le texte terminé...

Un mercredi soir de plus sur la terre. 

Un adolescent de corvée de ménage, qui s'acquitte de sa tâche avec diligence et volonté. Sous la lune qui frémit, qui décroît imperceptiblement, le jeune homme concentré tri les déchets d'un autre, jette les vêtements dans le container pour habits à donner et les parties charnues dans le vide-ordures destiné au compost. Il veille à faire des petits morceaux -un pied solitaire, une main privée de ses doigts qu'il éparpille lorsque ceux-ci portent chacun un tatouage dont la signification pourrait guider les enquêteurs. Avant de garnir une autre benne, il brûle au Zippo les cheveux blonds pris dans les mailles du pull noir, dans les maillons rouillés d'un collier à pics bon marché. 

La lune se laisse grignoter par l'obscurité; il semble la suivre quand il se remet à traîner le corps derrière lui.

Le froid ne l'atteint pas, son souffle en bulle de comics seul témoin de la température négative qui règne dans la rue. Son tatouage ondule sous l'effort: la jeune femme qu'il tracte n'est pas un poids léger et ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Il songe brièvement -tandis qu'il abandonne ce qu'il reste du corps dans une impasse répugnante- que c'est la dernière fois qu'il nettoie après Liam.   
Il lacère les lourdes bottes de la jeune fille avant de les lancer dans une flaque d'urine tapissant un angle de mur. Quelques cadavres de bières disposés sur les membres restant donne l'illusion qu'elle est là depuis un moment.   
Il essuie la sueur de son cou avec son foulard -le tissu sent la cigarette et la crème hydratante au jasmin. Il se perd un instant dans les sensations que lui procurent ces odeurs, avant de rebrousser chemin. 

Une à une, sans hésitation aucune, il repasse devant toutes les bennes, longe les mêmes caniveaux boueux et les mêmes trottoirs humides. De temps à autre, il se penche pour gratter des tâches brunes prisent dans les aspérités du sol. 

Personne ne doit pouvoir suivre son parcours. 

Personne ne doit savoir qu'il sèche son entraînement de crosse pour racler une jeune fille de l'asphalte, pour disperser ce qui reste de son corps dans plusieurs poubelles afin de brouiller les pistes.

Afin d'éviter que le sheriff découvre que Liam a décider d'innover ce mois-ci et de passer sa rage sur un être humain. Une petite punk à chien inoffensive mais dont la grande gueule a signé l'arrêt de mort.  
Elle est la petite dernière venant grossir le rang des actes de vandalismes mystérieux que subit Beacon Hills depuis quelques mois. 

D'abord, il y eut le distributeur de boissons en salle d'art plastique -éventré, cabossé, toutes ses canettes percées mais étrangement retrouvé bien droit contre le mur de la pièce, comme si un bon samaritain avait tenté d'arranger les choses mais, dans sa précipitation, avait remis le distributeur à l'envers. 

Puis le poulailler d'une retraitée de 89 ans, transformé en cimetière de plumes -ça, c'est pour l'image cocasse véhiculée par la police du comté, la réalité se rapproche davantage d'une grand-mère traumatisée par la vision cauchemardesque de centaines de poules béant les tripes retournées et couvrant son jardin, son pas de porte, son salon, son dessus-de-lit. Liam pouvait se montrer relativement intime avec de parfait inconnus.

Il avait également des goûts très tranchés en matière d'art -l'une des rares galeries de la ville en avait eut un aperçu lorsque son directeur avait ouvert ses portes un matin sur des toiles lacérées et d'autres, intactes parmi l'ouragan qui semblait avoir traversé l'exposition. 

Toutes ces plaintes, toutes ces dépêches exceptionnelles, toutes ces conversations apeurées sur l'insécurité grimpante étaient de son fait. Scott McCall tentant d'endiguer le torrent de violence qu'il avait libéré un soir où il avait fait un choix impossible. Scott se forçant à entrer dans la peau d'un chef de meute alors que jusqu'ici l'action la plus mature de sa courte vie fut de se décider à acheter un vrai casque de moto.

Devenir un alpha équivaut à avoir des enfants trop tôt.

Il avait donné naissance à Liam, il l'avait effrayé, engueulé, guidé, sauvé et avait réussi à lui devenir indispensable. Ses succès comme ses échecs devenaient les siens, aussi avait-il refusé que quiconque s'occupe de lui durant la pleine lune. Il assumerait la moindre goutte de sang.   
Fébrilement, il cherchait toujours un nouveau moyen de contenir la bête avant la fin du prochain cycle.   
L'enfermer dans le lycée n'avait fait que priver Stiles de sa dose de café quotidienne; le relâcher partiellement dans les environs boisés de Beacon Hills donna lieu à un carnage; et lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'intérêt du jeune lycéen pour la peinture, il n'aurait jamais imaginé offrir une publicité si efficace à la galerie d'art locale. 

Alors il se tait et il nettoie.

Il ne dira rien à Stiles, qui commençait à peine à apprécier le gamin.

Il ne lui dira pas que la petite punk respirait encore lorsqu'il la découvrit. Il ne lui dira jamais qu'il ne put supporter que deux de ses râles avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui rompre le cou. Il ne parlera à personne du dernier regard qu'elle lui a jeté, qui contemplait un alpha de seconde zone, un piètre père.

Ses genoux craquent bruyamment lorsqu'il se relève -mauvais signe pour le capitaine d'une équipe de lacrosse- ayant fait disparaître la dernière preuve. Maudissant le sort qui s'acharne à faire coïncider ses entraînements avec ses devoirs de chef de meute, Scott rebrousse chemin et ralentit au pied d'un lampadaire.  
L'herbe qui le borde a déjà absorbé une grande quantité de sang -il se sent étrangement reconnaissant envers la flore du comté- mais il en demeure juste assez pour intriguer un piéton. Un joggeur nocturne préoccupé par sa ligne, qui mettrait sa playlist sur pause une minute afin de contempler cette tache sombre sous la lumière électrique -et s'arrêterait suffisamment longtemps pour remarquer le forme prostrée derrière le lampadaire. 

Scott remarque davantage -les griffes jaunes qui dépassent des manches du sweat, les poils rêches qui mangent un visage d'ordinaire lisse. Liam est toujours victime du cycle lunaire, mais beaucoup plus calme.  
Lorsque Scott s'avance et s'appuie sur le poteau métallique, il relève la tête.

Il s'effondre.

Il s'effrite. 

La lune décroît impitoyablement et seul le corps demeure corrompu: il croise le regard de Scott, un regard humain qui lui rappelle ce qu'il vient de faire. L'esprit piétine la bête et exerce une pression dévastatrice sur sa conscience.  
Scott le surplombe de toute sa hauteur, durcit ses épaules. Il fourre ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre son calme. Il cherche une autre solution -non.   
Une échappatoire -impossible.   
Son beta devient trop fort, trop vite. S'il ne veut pas être submergé, il doit sévir. Liam le fixe sans un son, s'attendant à un signe de tendresse, à l'indulgence que son alpha lui témoigne à chaque incartade.   
Les mains de Scott émergent.

Il commence par le visage, d'où germe toujours l'impact le plus humiliant.  
La pommette de Liam éclate, il fend ses lèvres, poche ses yeux. La bête feule et crache encore -rien d'insurmontable pour Scott. Il tabasse son protégé avec application, alternant coups de poing et gifles retentissantes.  
Jamais de coups de pieds.   
Liam est enragé, mais Scott n'en fera pas un chien. Il veut le punir de ce manque de contrôle, aussi ses griffes sont rétractées et seules ses phalanges volent. Liam se recroqueville, rampe dans l'herbe boueuse, se vautre dans les conséquences sanglantes de sa propre faute. Scott ne cesse que lorsqu'il ne sent plus ses mains.

Il déplie ses doigts pétrifiés un à un, les détend juste assez pour attraper Liam par la peau du cou. Son bras tremble mais il compte sur le choc pour que son beta ne remarque rien. Le jeune loup s'est mis sur le dos, exposant son ventre et son visage tuméfié. Après tous ces cours dispensés par Derek sur les mœurs des loups, Scott se demande si Liam a conscience de la portée de son geste. Une attitude soumise, une position vulnérable qui implore clémence de sa part. 

Une torsion du buste et Liam réussi à se défaire de la main enserrant sa nuque. 

Lentement, Scott s'accroupit près de lui.   
Il le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui assener un nouveau crochet. Si Liam veut rester sur le dos il ne va pas lui gâcher ce plaisir. Il doit reprendre le contrôle -attrape son cou d'une seule main pour traîner son beta inconscient à travers la forêt. Liam ne sent pas les racines qui labourent son dos tandis qu'on l'emmène toujours plus profond dans la réserve. Pas de remords pour Scott -seules les feuilles mortes qui bruissent sous ses pas et leur odeur de mort l'ancre dans ce moment. Cela aurait pu être une paisible promenade, n'eut été le sang sur ses phalanges et les bouts de chairs coincés sous ses ongles. 

Au centre de la forêt, une mare.

Un marécage brumeux se dévoile après un bosquet de chênes.  
Scott ralentit et relâche sa prise -Liam s'éveille brutalement sous son ombre déformée. Ses cheveux sont humides et son dos est en feu -Scott l'a traîné jusqu'au bord de la mare et sa nuque baigne déjà dans l'eau glacée. Il regarde aux alentours, n'absorbe que du noir. Une poignée d'heures avant l'aube: les contrastes se renforcent, ses bras sont livides sous la boue, la silhouette de Scott aussi imposante que les arbres centenaires qui l'entoure. 

Un craquement -son cœur rate un battement.

Son sweat raidit par le sang vient d'être éventré, son T-shirt lacéré pend de son torse comme des lambeaux de peau. Scott tranche net l'entre-jambe de son jean, arrache ses baskets et le coton usé de son boxer. Il extrait Liam de sa mue textile, le tire hors de son humanité. Le soulève d'une main crispée sur sa mâchoire, ses orteils raclent à peine le sol.  
Et dans un souffle, lui assure qu'il ne refera plus jamais ça.

Il le jette dans le marécage, le regarde s'enfoncer sous les algues, l'empreinte de son corps aussitôt recouverte par une nappe de lentilles d'eau. Il attend que la surface verte se crève et s'enfonce à sa suite d'un pas mesuré. L'eau lèche ses cuisses, s'immisce et remonte le long des fibres rigides de son jean. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir -Liam est plongé à nouveau dans les eaux, en ressort gelé, y retourne en crachant, émerge éructant des insultes. Scott l'immerge sans relâche, fait gicler à chaque baptême les particules de crasse qui le recouvre. Il ignore le froid qui décolore les lèvres de Liam -sa paume élimine les dernières traces de boue, l'ultime branche cassée prise dans ses cheveux en bataille. 

Liam tremble contre lui, le buste coupé par un horizon végétal.

Les algues ne semblent pas vouloir le laisser partir. Scott le gratifie d'un vague signe de tête qui pourrait être anathème ou pardon. Il le guide hors de la fosse humide, lui qui dégouline sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. La lumière de l'aube adoucit les contours de son corps transit, gomme l'angle inégal de la mâchoire de Scott.  
Scott qui, d'un coup de pied, balaie les morceaux de vêtements qui patientaient sur la berge. Ils s'en vont rejoindre les araignées d'eau et les sangsues, s'enfoncent dans la vase sous le regard de Liam qui songe, pétrifié, que cela aurait pu être lui.  
Les premiers rayons embrasent les toits, se coagulent sous la nuit et Scott le ramène chez lui avant qu'ils ne débordent par-delà les tuiles. Deux ombres parmi les ombres, s'acheminant vers une certaine forme de rédemption.

***

\- Scott! Ramène ton déjeuner en kit par ici -je nous ai gardé des places.

Scott suit la voix familière sans même lever les yeux de son plateau.

On pourrait penser qu'il est concentré sur l'épreuve consistant à garder sa purée liquide dans les limites du rectangle prévu à cet effet -mais Stiles sait que quelque chose d'autrement plus important le préoccupe lorsqu'il le voit laisser tomber son plateau sur la table. Sans plus attendre il passe à l'attaque -de la purée, puis de l'interrogatoire qu'il lui réserve dans ce genre de situation. C'est un ballet immuable: Stiles observe Scott commencer son repas, il plonge dans son assiette avec toute la retenue qu'on peut attendre d'un lycéen affamé puis, agacé par le silence buté de Scott, fini par molester son plateau avec insistance et, présentement, une fourchette recouverte de purée.

\- C'est plus dégueulasse que d'habitude?

Sonné, Scott relève la tête.  
Il repose sagement sa propre fourchette, sans entamer leur habituel combat épique à retombées nucléo-alimentaire. Stiles échoue à dissimuler sa déception -mais continue de redécorer le plateau de Scott avec sa purée.

\- Non, non...c'est juste que...je-je dois trouver une solution pour Liam...tu sais, pour le mois prochain...  
\- Il a encore plagié Mister Hyde?  
\- En quelque sorte...  
\- Surtout ne te sens pas obligé de tout me dire, hein! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais déjà aidé à contenir ton monstre de Frankenstein ou que je savais quoi que ce soit sur ce que ressens un loup-garou durant la pleine lune!

Stiles ponctuait ses arguments d'envolées de fourchette, répandant des petits monticules de purée autour de lui. 

-Stiles...tu sais-  
\- Oui, oui, je sais...mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis rien? J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'informations pour établir un plan, trouver une solution, comprendre ce qu'il se passe! En plus Derek m'apprend plein de choses sur vous en ce moment et-  
\- Derek te donne des cours?

L'incrédulité dans le ton de Scott interrompit les looping endiablés de la fourchette de Stiles. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Derek apprenne quelque chose à Stiles qui l'intriguait, mais plutôt que s'il prenait la peine de le faire, c'est que l'information en question devait valoir son pesant d'argent.   
La fourchette décrivit un huit évasif.

-Il me regarde comme s'il regrettait chaque secondes passées en ma compagnie et il soupire dès que je pose une question -il n'arrête pas, donc, le weekend dernier il a même bleuit sur les bords et c'est devenu tellement fréquent que je peux te décrire par le menu ce qu'il a mangé dans la journée rien qu'en sentant son haleine- bref il s'est dit qu'en savoir plus sur vous pourrait m'être utile et que, si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Deaton ou qu'il n'était pas disponible, je pourrais être utile en cas d'urgence. Un truc dans ce goût là...  
\- Et il le fait...gratuitement?

Stiles émit un ricanement désabusé et décida d'arrêter de bénir son meilleur ami à l'aide de patates écrasées probablement impies.

\- Jusqu'à présent, oui. La seule contrepartie exigée c'est que je boive ses paroles comme s'il était le messie et en retour je peux lui poser toutes les questions bizarres qui me viennent à l'esprit -d'ailleurs j'ai quelques infos qui pourraient t'être utile pour la prochaine lune...  
\- Dis toujours.  
\- Par rapport à Liam -Derek m'a avoué avoir le même problème, en particulier lorsque la pleine lune tombe en même temps qu'un orage. Quand il a du mal à se contrôler, il fait ce que tout homme qui se respecte ferait dans ce genre de situation. 

Stiles avait pris un ton docte qui ne rassurait pas Scott.   
Incertain, il jugea préférable d'interrompre son repas avant de suggérer:

\- ...s'enfermer à double tour et méditer?  
\- S'enfermer à double tour...et se mater un porno!  
\- Stiles!   
\- Quoi! Je sais que ça semble dingue mais si tu me laisses t'expliquer la chose tu verras par toi-même à quel point c'est logique...?

Les yeux de son meilleur ami étaient sur le point de tomber dans la purée, alors Scott accepta d'un bref hochement de tête, faisant signe au passage à son complice de parler plus bas.  
Stiles se pencha vers lui avec des faux airs de conspirateur.

\- La colère que subit un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune c'est juste de la rage rentrée, on est d'accord? Le loup sort ses griffes mais au fond, à moins de massacrer une ville entière, il n'est jamais vraiment satisfait hein? Et -c'est là que notre inexpérience en la matière paye enfin- le désir sexuel n'est qu'une autre forme de rage qui, si elle n'est pas satisfaite, se transforme très vite en frustration et, donc, en colère. Tu suis...?  
\- Oui, oui, continue!  
\- Donc! Ce qu'il faut faire c'est renverser la machine en utilisant la libido comme catalyseur: si tu excites un loup-garou, toute son énergie meurtrière va se transformer en désir sexuel, et il lui suffira de s'astiquer un bon coup pour se calmer -CQFD! Tu obtiens un loup-garou détendu et personne ne fini en carpaccio.

L'expression de Scott en cet instant -mi dubitative, mi dégoûtée- dû vexer Stiles, convaincu de la justesse de sa démonstration. D'où cette exclamation indignée, destinée à appuyer ses arguments mais catastrophique pour les futures nuits de sommeil de son alpha:

\- Derek le fait tout le temps!   
\- Putain! Stiles!  
-Quoi! Tu voulais un conseil pour calmer Liam, non? Trouves-lui quelques dvd que tu auras pêché sur la dernière étagère, des mouchoirs, un tube de crème plein et le tour est joué! Fini les course-poursuites interminables dans la ville -il passera une agréable nuit au sec (enfin, presque)et tu pourras dormir tranquille sans imaginer qui ton beta peux bien avoir mâchouillé cette fois-ci!

Scott eut la décence de paraître gêné et contempla son assiette fixement, pesant le pour et le contre.   
L'idée tenait debout, mais Derek -et il n'osait s'aventurer dans ce sens que pour le bien fondé de la comparaison- était un loup adulte expérimenté: toujours selon Stiles, il n'avait pas besoin d'être attaché même lorsqu'il se sentait chavirer et pouvait effectivement passer toute la nuit assis sur son canapé à regarder des films...  
Il en allait autrement pour Liam, et Scott le savait mieux que quiconque.

\- Je vais y réfléchir...merci, vieux.

Stiles le suivi des yeux lorsqu'il alla déposer son plateau à moitié plein et le suivait encore, songeur, quand il se fondit dans la foule du deuxième service. 

***

Trois semaines passent en un éclair, qui fend le ciel de Beacon Hills en deux. 

Les météorologues l'avaient prédit à grand renfort de cartes nuageuses et d'explications floues: une tempête avait été annoncé et, si Scott n'avait pas vécu toute sa vie dans cette vallée, il n'aurait pas cru que le temps pouvait se dégrader aussi vite.

Deaton l'ayant relevé de ses obligations plus tôt, il en profiteras pour passer au vestiaire du lycée récupérer ses affaires. 

Il s'avance dans les rues désertes, hormis les quelques paranoïaques qui croient que l'ouragan est une machination bolchevique et qui bourrent compulsivement le coffre de leur voiture de vivres et de carburant.   
Scott les observe distraitement; son esprit est loin de toute cette agitation triviale. Il est avec sa mère, vérifiant mentalement qu'elle ait bien barricadé les fenêtres avant de partir pour l'hôpital et qu'elle ait pensé à emporter la glacière pleine de sandwichs et de canettes de thé glacé qu'il lui avait préparé ce matin. Elle passera la nuit là-bas, malgré les protestations de son chef: seul le générateur de l'hôpital sera maintenu pour des raisons de sécurité et, en cas de problème, elle préférais être sur place plutôt que devoir prendre la route en catastrophe au beau milieu de la tempête pour prêter main forte à ses collègues. 

Scott utilise le double des clés gracieusement prêté par le coach pour entrer dans le vestiaire.  
L'odeur familière de sueur fanée l'accueille et il se dirige au jugé parmi les casiers sombres. Le sien abrite tout ce dont il aura besoin ce soir: son ordinateur portable est rempli de film x, les lourdes chaînes et les menottes prêtées par Stiles résonnent au fond de son sac de sport.   
Stiles que le début de la tempête a curieusement bloqué dans le loft de Derek.

Son portable vibre avec insistance contre sa cuisse -il doit se dépêcher s'il veut être chez Liam à temps. Le bout de ses doigts fourmille déjà quand il regarde l'écran, la lune commence son ascension infernale et le vent de lève. Un loup-garou est fort mais un ouragan l'est plus encore, et Scott n'est pas prétentieux au point de vouloir se mesurer aux éléments déchaînés.  
Il passe rapidement la courroie du sac sur son épaule et cale l'ordinateur sous son bras. Les vestiaires sont déserts et le son de ses pas claque lourdement au milieu des casiers. Il les contourne tous jusqu'à longer les douches. Son portable vibre encore -il le laisse s'épuiser, sachant parfaitement le responsable de ces longs geignements électriques. S'il s'est occupé de ses repas, c'est sa mère qui lui a fait charger son téléphone ainsi que son ordinateur, en plus d'une batterie de secours qu'il garde à l'abri de la pluie au fond de son sac. Elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas chez lui -son instinct maternel a probablement reconnu celui de Scott et elle n'avait émis aucune objection lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'il allait rester chez Liam le temps que la tempête passe. Le jeune homme se sentait seul depuis que ses parents avaient abandonné l'idée de tirer quelque chose de lui, et selon Stiles -qui avait failli se faire arracher un doigt lorsque des éclairs de chaleur avaient balayé le terrain de crosse en plein entraînement- il avait peur de l'orage.

Ses pas se figent devant un box plongé dans l'ombre, encore humide et pollué d'hormones adolescentes. Scott fronce le nez, une silhouette se détache de l'angle carrelé pour venir à sa rencontre. 

\- Prête?  
\- Seulement si tu tiens ta promesse.

Un bout de métal pointu jette un éclat douloureux dans ses iris hypersensibles et il détourne la tête.   
Elle l'observe sans ciller.   
C'est le moment que choisi sa mère pour lui demander si Liam va bien, si les garçons ont besoin de quoi que ce soit tant que l'orage n'est pas à son maximum, qu'il peuvent toujours passer à la maison pour prendre des couvertures supplémentaires. Il tape rapidement une réponse bateau, espérant que le bruit léger de l'écran tactile masque ses joues rougies -si sa mère savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Liam ce soir, il serait consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à sa majorité.   
Ce qu'ils allaient faire à Liam.  
Il remet le portable dans sa poche, sent le contour circulaire des menottes à travers son sac -il sait qu'il la fixe depuis trop longtemps. Elle soutient l'échange muet, agacée, le bout de ses doigts tapant un rythme impatient sur le mur carrelé. 

-C'était lui?  
\- Non...non, c'était juste ma mère. Elle voulait savoir si j'étais déjà chez lui...d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux vers les minces fenêtres du vestiaire, il faut qu'on y soit avant que la tempête éclate vraiment.

Elle passe devant lui, son épaule raclant sa poitrine:

\- C'est pas moi qui hésite depuis une plombe entre les menottes ou la cravache en cuir, mec.

Il la suit dans le dédale de casiers métalliques. Elle se déplace rapidement, contournant les obstacles à mesure qu'ils apparaissent, confiante de la présence de Scott sur ses talons.   
Beaucoup moins discret, avec son sac de sport laissant échapper tout les tintements de la création. 

\- On parle pas d'une virée au Jungle, Abby! Les chaînes sont là pour l'empêcher de sortir de chez lui et de nous faire du mal.   
\- De me faire du mal, tu veux dire -d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire vous n'avez pas vraiment de problèmes pour payer vos factures médicales, vous autres. Et puis, continua une voix désincarnée lorsque Scott la perdit de vue au détour d'un couloir, j'en ai rien à foutre de ton petit toutou...rien de ce qu'il pourra me faire n'est comparable à ce que je vis maintenant.

Il la retrouve à la sortie du lycée, allumant une cigarette dans le creux de son poing. Il va pour lui toucher l'épaule mais il se ravise, la laissant expirer des volutes aussitôt aspirées par le vent.

\- ...tu peux me suivre jusque chez lui, mais une fois dans son quartier il faut que tu te tiennes loin derrière moi, compris?  
\- ouais, ouais...  
\- Ses sens seront foutus à cause de la tempête, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il détecte ton odeur lorsqu'il sentira la mienne, ok? 

Elle ne répond plus, mais il sait qu'elle l'entend.   
Elle entend tout -l'impuissance de Liam, la puissance de la morsure, le hasard et sa propre culpabilité de n'avoir su dresser son beta. La cigarette se consume par les deux bouts, le vent tirant une taffe avec Abby comme on s'en grille une avec un vieux pote. Elle le laisse ajuster les longues mèches sur ses yeux, rabattre à l'envie les revers de son blouson.   
Ils regardent l'orage qui couve loin devant eux et abaisse le ciel -l'atmosphère devient plus étouffante et l'air oppresse leurs muscles. Ils descendent les marches d'un même mouvement, ayant l'impression de se mouvoir dans un marécage tiède. 

***

Le vent se déchaîne quand il heurte la porte de Liam avec insistance.  
Il est reconnaissant pour le poids du sac contre son flanc -c'est à peu près la seule chose qui l'ait empêché de finir au Texas, et il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont Abby avait réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans décoller du goudron. Une petite voix sinistre lui souffle que c'est son deuil qui la maintient sur terre. Il secoue la tête pour la chasser, toque plus fort contre le bois. 

La tempête prend de l'ampleur, et Scott n'est pas surpris que Liam ne l'ai pas entendu du premier coup. 

Il se retourne fréquemment pour vérifier que la punkette est bien là -tapie dans l'ombre d'une boîte aux lettres, un bras passé en vrac autour du poteau métallique pour se protéger des bourrasques. Des pas erratiques résonnent de l'autre côté de la porte et Scott lui fait signe de bouger, vite. Il la regarde surgir de sa planque, traverser furtivement route et jardin jusqu'à atteindre le mur de la maison et grimper le long de la treille encombrée de lierre pour atteindre le toit. Scott lui fait signe de rester discrète et de se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Elle lui fait un doigt d'honneur et remonte la fermeture de son blouson. 

Un appel d'air le déséquilibre -il baisse les yeux sur Liam, sur ses nerfs à vif, sur la plainte qui se forme déjà sur ses lèvres pleines.   
Il avait confondu son retard pour de l'ignorance, maintenant il sait que Liam hésitait à lui ouvrir -à ouvrir tout court. De peur de se ruer en plein ouragan, pour tuer ou être tué. Les bruits de pas que Scott avait perçu tant bien que mal par-dessus le vent étaient signe d'une tension dévorante, leurs maladresse un symptôme des griffes qui sortaient d'elles-mêmes et raclaient le parquet bien entretenu des Dunbar. 

Il se force à détacher ses yeux des marques claires qui découpent les lattes de bois au pied de l'escalier et remonte une énième fois le sac sur son épaule. Le bruit attire l'attention de Liam.

\- Scott...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
\- Je viens te tenir compagnie...t'as oublié? On avait dit qu'on se retrouvait chez toi une fois mon travail avec Deaton terminé...?

Le jeune homme fait un effort notable pour se rappeler de leur conversation, échoue. Scott note la pellicule de sueur qui recouvre ses épaules, le halo rouge qui entoure ses yeux. Il se redresse et s'invite, Liam s'écartant aussitôt tandis qu'il lâche son sac dans le vestibule.   
La maison est sombre, Scott suppose que les parents de Liam sont à l'hôpital pour veiller sur sa grand-mère et qu'ils ne rentreront que lorsque l'alerte ouragan sera levée.   
Liam referme la porte et commence à empiler des sacs de sable pour en boucher la base, tout en demandant à Scott ce qu'il y avait de si lourd dans son sac.   
Scott attrape lui aussi quelques sacs et les balance au hasard sur ceux de Liam.

\- Les menottes que Stiles a piqué à son père et quelques chaînes...de quoi t'empêcher de bouger si jamais les choses deviennent trop...intense.  
\- Je n'aurais pas droit à une douche froide cette fois-ci?

Même si Liam lui tournait le dos et s'affairait à caler les sacs les uns contre les autres, Scott pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son dos et le tremblement de ses mains -qui courrait le long de la toile grossière jusqu'à ses propres doigts. 

Il décida de le laisser finir tout seul.

Les mains planquées dans ses poches, planté à côté du sac, il observait Liam barricader la porte avec méthode.

\- Personne ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas se doucher pendant un orage?  
\- Je..je ne suis jamais très attentif quand il fait orage...  
\- ...de toute façon tu es trop fort maintenant -un peu d'eau froide ne suffirait pas à te calmer. Les chaînes, par contre...  
\- Et- et si je les brise? Et si tu n'arrives pas à me retenir et que je m'échappe? Je-  
\- Liam. C'est bon -je suis là, chuchota Scott en lui prenant le dernier sac des mains. Je ne te laisserais pas sortir. Par contre, si tu continues à empiler tout tes sacs ici, on en aura plus pour bloquer le reste des fenêtres de la maison...  
\- Désolé...

Scott ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air penaud de son beta -et de frémir en songeant à ce que devrait être la suite de la conversation.   
Il ramassa quelques sacs et aida Liam à boucher toutes les fenêtres, ainsi que la porte de la cuisine. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus violemment, sifflant dans la cheminée et emportant tout ce qui avait été abandonné dans le jardin.   
Lorsqu'ils montent au premier pour faire subir le même sort aux ouvertures de l'étage, Scott récupère son sac et le laisse dans la chambre de Liam. La lune grossit et il est satisfait du brouillard qu'elle jette sur l'esprit de son beta -c'est égoïste mais son trouble lui fait oublier de calfeutrer la dernière fenêtre, celle de sa propre chambre. 

Soit ça, soit c'est le fait que Scott l'informe, avec dans la voix une assurance qu'il ne ressent pas, qu'il a trouvé un moyen de le calmer au plus fort de sa transformation.

\- C'est vrai?  
\- Oui, c'est une méthode qui vient de Derek...je ne l'ai jamais testée moi-même mais il peut être un bon professeur quand il veut et après ce qu'il s'est passé, et bien...j'ai pensé que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.  
\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Scott, si tu me promets que je ne tuerais plus jamais.

Et le regard que lui adresse Liam est tellement rempli d'espoir que Scott sent son asthme revenir, ce tiraillement familier qui empêchent ses poumons de donner leur maximum.   
Il lui répond tout en fermant la porte de la chambre sur eux -aucune lumière ne fut allumée et aucun désir de clarté ne fut exprimé. 

\- Il n'y a pas que des chaînes dans mon sac, souffle-t-il en remuant du pied le sac en question. J'ai aussi pris mon ordinateur et pas mal de...films. L'idée c'est que je t'attaches devant ses films, le loup en toi va concentrer son attention sur eux et ta colère se transformera en...autre chose.

L'explication venant de Stiles était beaucoup plus explicite et, si Scott en avait conscience, il n'était pas pressé de remédier à l'expression dubitative de Liam, observant le sac comme s'il pouvait voir au travers. 

\- Quel genre de films, exactement?

Scott sentit sa main grimper d'elle même sur sa nuque et la gratter compulsivement.  
Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, et essayer d'être délicat avec son beta pouvait blesser Abby -la jeune punk était toujours perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et la pluie commençait à marteler les vitres avec violence. 

Il sortit l'ordinateur, le déposa sur le tapis au pied du lit. Liam l'observait démêler le câble de la batterie, brancher l'appareil, l'allumer et plisser les yeux contre la clarté de l'écran. Un rectangle blanc s'imprima sur le mur derrière eux, jusqu'à ce que Scott ouvre le dossier qu'il avait préparé pour cette longue nuit.  
Il cliqua sur un fichier au hasard et bientôt des sons explicites emplirent la chambre, le mur soudain maculé de couleurs criardes. 

\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimerais alors j'ai...j'ai pris un peu de tout, expliqua-t-il accroupit à côté de l'appareil, se raccrochant à des détails futiles pour oublier son embarras. Danny m'en a passé quelques uns, le reste c'est Stiles qui me l'a téléchargé...normalement, il y en a assez pour tenir jusqu'au matin mais- enfin, on verra bien comment tu réagis...

Liam baissa les yeux sur l'écran, ses oreilles déjà moins rondes, ses yeux virant au vert, l'ombre d'une fourrure rampant sur ses joues lisses. 

\- Si tu voulais emballer un nouveau, tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement, tu sais? Où..., ajouta-t-il en frottant un pied nu contre son jean, réellement inquiet cette fois-ci, est-ce que c'est un truc que tous les alphas font à leur beta?  
\- Je- je ne crois pas, non...Derek ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, en tout cas.

Il sentit le rire de Liam vibrer dans sa poitrine avant d'exploser dans la chambre trop silencieuse. Scott s'autorisa un sourire, soulagé que le jeune loup se détende un peu. Un bruit sourd provenant de la fenêtre le ramena durement à la réalité. 

\- Liam...pour commencer je vais t'attacher au lit, ensuite je mettrais l'ordinateur en face de toi -pas trop près, remarque, je sais d'expérience que les loup-garous et la technologie ne s'entendent pas super bien- et je lancerais les films. Je...je vais probablement...

Scott hésita, finit par se relever, ses yeux jaugeant l'espace libre entre le bureau de Liam et le pied du lit. Le jeune lycéen avait le souffle court, et ses lèvres perpétuellement entrouvertes déconcentraient Scott au plus haut point. Il changea l'ordinateur de place pour se donner une contenance. 

\- Je vais être obligé de m'asseoir en face de toi pour te surveiller...  
\- D'accord...tu- tu vas regarder?  
\- Liam...si je veux être sûr que tu n'es pas sur le point de t'échapper, je serais obligé...mais -mais je te promets de ne pas regarder trop bas! L'écran va cacher tes hanches de toute façon...

Liam acquiesça, s'asseyant en tailleur au pied du lit. 

Il observa Scott sortir les menottes du sac, puis les interminables chaînes.   
Il se laissa faire bien que la lune commençait à peser sur ses nerfs -son contrôle se fissura lorsque son alpha plaqua ses poignets aux montants du lit. Il en menotta un et bloqua l'autre à l'aide des chaînes, les enroulant plusieurs fois autour du torse de Liam et fixant le tout entre les lattes du sommier. Scott ne ralentit pas une seconde, s'assurant que tout était en place tout en continuant de rassurer son beta.  
Il finit par nouer ses chevilles aux pieds du lit par des liens en cuir se croisant sous ses jambes -Liam ne pourrait pas aller loin s'il était bloqué en tailleur. 

-...et puis je doute que tu puisses te promener en ville en tirant tout un lit derrière toi, tu ne pourras même pas le faire passer par la fenêtre -à moins de détruire tout le mur... 

Scott vérifia chaque liens, tirant pour sceller chaque nœuds, avant de se reculer et de s'occuper du divertissement de la soirée.   
Il sélectionna tout le dossier et lança une lecture aléatoire, plaçant l'écran face à Liam. Des gémissements obscènes résonnaient entre eux tandis qu'il réglait le son et l'inclinaison, s'assurant que l'ordinateur soit suffisamment loin pour ne pas se prendre un coup de pied en cas de crise.

\- Je...je vais m'asseoir ici alors...tu-tu veux que j'ouvre ton...?

Scott ne put finir sa phrase, un très vague geste de la main en direction de la braguette de Liam devait suffire. Le jeune homme avala bruyamment sa salive et acquiesça timidement, baissant les yeux sitôt que Scott vint s'accroupir auprès de lui. Il défit le bouton de son jean et baissa rapidement la glissière métallique -un vacarme de tôles froissées dans le silence épais de la chambre. 

La transformation s'accélérait.

Scott se réfugia derrière l'ordinateur et observa les oreilles s'allonger, les crocs menacer la chair tendre de ses lèvres, les muscles frémir. 

\- Scott?  
\- Oui?  
\- Tu...tu ne vois vraiment rien?

Il parvint presque -tout juste- à ne pas baisser les yeux sur le haut des cuisses tendues de son beta qu'il pouvait apercevoir par-dessus l'écran. La lueur métallique soulignait chaque plis de son aine, chaque couture qui s'enfonçait légèrement dans ses hanches découvertes. 

Scott inspira, profondément.

\- Non Liam, je t'assure que je vois que dalle, souffla-t-il, gardant sa voix sous contrôle. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
\- Si-si tu pouvais, tu sais...venir défaire le reste...

Scott ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, l'occasion était trop belle. 

\- Défaire quoi? Je croyais que tu préférais rester attaché cette nuit...  
\- Non! Enfin, si -ce...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! chuchota Liam, mortifié, contemplant le boxer qui couvrait son entre-jambe comme si ce dernier devait s'exprimer à sa place mais était resté muet, le lâche. 

Il s'étira, faisant craquer les liens de cuir sous ses jambes, écartant ses cuisses déjà largement ouvertes. Scott savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait, il attendait simplement de voir si Liam pouvait encore formuler une idée cohérente.   
Liam lécha ses crocs, les joues en feu.

\- J'ai besoin que tu baisses mon boxer avant...avant.  
\- Bien sûr, je...j'arrive.

Il franchit la très courte distance qui les séparait et étendit le bras au-dessus de l'écran, se frayant un chemin à l'aveugle entre les lèvres béantes du jean. Le raclement de la fermeture éclair contre sa peau lui tira un frisson et il abaissa la barrière de coton. 

Il n'avait pas senti la peau brûlante glisser contre ses phalanges.

L'orage s'intensifiait.   
Une bourrasque fit trembler les portes sur leurs gonds; Scott observait Liam se perdre complètement dans l'ambiance moite et digitale. L'astuce de Stiles fonctionnait -pour le moment. Le jeune loup était absorbé par les cuisses, les fesses, les seins et les membres luisants qui entraient en collision sur un fond sonore organique, ses yeux jaune suivaient chaque action avec dévotion, ses mains palpaient intensément le vide. 

Scott s'adossa au bureau; la poignée d'un tiroir lui rentrait dans les côtes.   
Qu'un détail aussi trivial put le distraire à cet instant n'augurait rien de bon: il laissait son esprit divaguer pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux conséquences, à Liam qui se tordait de désir à un mètre de lui, à la jeune fille qu'il avait laissé dehors sur un toit glissant en pleine tempête. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, enfonça ses talons dans le sol et fit en sorte que la poignée aiguë s'incruste dans son dos. 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses idées étaient plus claires mais la situation se troublait nettement.   
Les grognements de Liam couvraient presque la bande-son et le lit avait légèrement bougé. De quelques millimètres, imperceptible pour un œil humain. 

\- Liam?

Un battement de cœur et Scott devient persuadé qu'il a échoué, encore une fois.   
Mais Liam relève la tête et parvient à articuler un pénible "oui" entre ses crocs de plus en plus longs. Scott en profite pour se rapprocher de lui, pour ne pas jeter un œil inquiet sur son corps tendu à l'extrême, sur les tendons saillants de ses avant-bras contre les montants du lit.

\- Comment tu te sens?  
\- Je...rrhhh-rrhh...je-ça va...tu diras à Stiles qu'il-qu'il a bon goût en matière de films porno...  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il le prendra comme un compliment, lui assura Scott, incapable de faire taire le pouls affolé de Liam qui résonne dans son crâne, de bloquer l'odeur âcre de sa sueur qui se colle à sa propre peau. Je vais aller vérifier que la fenêtre est bien fermée, d'accord? Ne fait pas attention à moi, ok?  
\- O-ok...

Il laisse Liam se replonger dans le film et se dirige vers la fenêtre martelée par la pluie.

Un signe de la main serait perdu au milieu des bourrasques, il ouvre directement la vitre et fait signe à Abby de rentrer. La jeune femme doit être gelée jusqu'à l'os et Scott se précipite pour l'aider à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ignore complètement sa main tendue et saute dans la chambre, ajoutant un torrent d'eau glacée aux sueurs froides de Scott. Ses bottes font un bruit obscène quand elle se tourne pour rabattre le battant, elle les enlève et les jette à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Pieds nus, elles dévisage Scott comme s'il lui devait quelque chose.

\- Désolé, je pensais te faire entrer plus tôt mais...enfin, l'essentiel c'est que le plan A fonctionne donc tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit...  
\- Dommage.   
\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes loin de lui quand même parce qu-  
\- Et ta promesse?   
\- On verra ça une fois que la transformation sera finie, ok?

Elle frotte ses pieds bleus contre les jambes de son jean brut et considère Liam, son marcel blanc devenu transparent à force de boire sa sueur, ses traits durcis par la lune, la tache sombre qui se forme à la base de son membre, là où le tissu devient trempe.   
Scott tente de la soustraire à la vue de son beta, de la pousser dans l'ombre d'un angle en attendant que l'orage passe. Mais le jeune loup l'a senti, ne questionne pas sa présence mais renifle avidement l'air qu'elle déplace et rive sur elle ses yeux de prédateur. 

\- Ecoute, restes dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits et après...après je te le laisserais, ok?   
\- Comment tu sais qu'il est sous contrôle? Il m'a l'air bien tendu comme gars...

Scott fronce les sourcils devant son jeu de mots douteux mais ses techniques d'alpha ne fonctionne pas sur Abby.   
C'est elle qui l'entraîne dans l'ombre, qui le fait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue du coin de l'œil toute la peau qui était, jusque là, cachée par un écran d'ordinateur.   
Il ferme les yeux, elle se réjouit de sa gêne. 

\- Mignon, hein? susurre-t-elle tout en fouillant les poches de son blouson à la recherche d'une cigarette à sauver. Elle récupère un paquet gluant, choisit la brune la moins humide et sort un briquet d'entre ses seins. Elle l'allume sans quitter Scott des yeux. C'est à se demander ce que tu foutais les soirs de pleine lune...si j'avais une bombe comme ça prête à faire n'importe quoi une fois par mois, je laisserais tomber la crosse..., ajouta-t-elle en glissant la cigarette entre ses lèvres. 

-Ce n'est pas -je ne le vois pas comme ça-  
\- Ah bon? C'est certain que d'ici tu ne peux pas voir grand chose...

Elle prend la mâchoire de Scott d'une main tandis que l'autre embrasait la cigarette et le force à tourner la tête. 

Il aurait eu cent fois le temps de lui saisir le poignet, de déloger son visage de sa main calleuse, de fermer les yeux. Cent fois le temps de comprendre la merde dans laquelle il s'était mise en autorisant cette mise en scène. Cent fois le temps de se ruer sur Liam avant qu'il ne brise ses liens.

Scott se précipite, plaque ses mains sur les pieds de Liam, enserre ses chevilles. L'ordinateur lui érafle la tempe en volant à travers la chambre -il s'écrase quelque part sous la fenêtre.   
Il ne parle pas quand le regard fiévreux de son beta se rive sur lui.   
Liam lèche ses crocs, dans l'expectative, espérant être soulagé, espérant que ce soit son alpha qui prenne les choses en mains. Scott resserre sa prise et serre les lèvres, le tonnerre résonne dans sa poitrine quand il se tourne vers Abby. Elle observe avec indifférence les restes de l'ordinateur plantés dans le mur tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. 

Scott lui fait un simple signe de tête.

Elle l'enjambe, s'avance lentement jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de Liam, ses pieds nerveux serrant de près les cuisses du loup. 

Clope de biais, elle laisse tomber son blouson alourdi par la pluie, le jette au hasard et continu de se déshabiller, hypnotisant Liam par ses gestes lents. Scott fixe le triangle creux entre ses jambes, se laisse prendre au jeu d'un duel de regard avec Liam. Le beta craque le premier, quand la jeune punk se cambre et commence à défaire sa braguette. Elle se penche et s'appuie sur le montant du lit, l'intérieur de son poignet effleure le poing crispé de Liam et Scott sait qu'il peut sentir son pouls, qu'il devine la fausse décontraction de ses muscles et la promesse d'une vengeance dans ses yeux noirs. Elle s'aide de cet appuie pour enlever une jambe de son jean, puis l'autre, émiettant des cendres tièdes sur le visage rouge du loup.   
C'est au tour de Scott de perdre, de baisser les yeux sur ses propres mains crispées   
-elle ne portait rien sous son jean.

Abby se redresse et marque une pause, bien que ce ne soit pas le meilleur moment.  
Sous elle, Liam est une présence cuisante, réchauffant son corps éprouvé par la tempête et ses éclats dévastateurs. La chaleur s'insinue lentement dans ses mollets; elle se déséquilibre et laisse son talon masser la cuisse du jeune beta, éprouver la dureté de ses muscles. Le talon remonte, l'arc de son pied s'enfonce dans les prémices d'une fesse et à présent son entre-jambe est presque à la portée du loup. 

Liam la fixe en oubliant de respirer, elle enlève son haut et le laisse tomber sur les yeux de la bête. 

Couvrir les yeux d'un animal pour ne pas l'affoler.

Le col de son t-shirt a embrassé la pointe ardente de sa cigarette au passage et une pluie de braises tombe sur le ventre de Liam. Il gronde, ressent les minuscules flammes entamer sa peau, se déhanche pour échapper à l'emprise de son alpha.   
Abby se laisse tomber à genoux et le prend tout entier. 

Elle boit sa coupe jusqu'à la lie, referme ses cuisses sur son membre et bute contre son aine sans finesse. Scott veut l'arrêter, veut la protéger, s'aperçoit que les chevilles entre ses mains demeurent immobiles et que toute l'énergie de Liam est aspirée par la jeune femme, par son ventre accueillant et sa nonchalance. Elle fume toujours, le point incandescent oscille comme un phare dans la chambre noire, elle monte et descend le long du loup et lui tire des sons merveilleux. 

Scott se détend, relâche son emprise et s'autorise même à reculer de quelques pas. A savourer ces instants de calme où seul règne le bruit de la peau qui claque contre la peau, où deux respiration s'harmonisent dans un même mouvement lascif de va-et-vient, un éternel recommencement. 

Abby presse le t-shirt sur les yeux jaunes , prend son élan et le frappe de toute ses forces. 

La tête de Liam rentre dans le montant du lit, son cou craque sous l'impact, sa lèvre explose.   
Scott cesse de s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme après un coup de reins puissant et un feulement rauque. Ses yeux dérives malgré lui entre les cuisses de la punk, là où Liam sue semence et eau pour atteindre la délivrance. Il se recule jusqu'au mur, sous les persiennes qui laissent entrer éclairs et chaos. 

Les coups pleuvent, le t-shirt souillé défini les contours du visage en un bas-relief érotique: l'angle biseauté du nez, le triangle frémissant des narines dilatées par le désir, les rebords charnus des lèvres entrouvertes sur des cris plaintifs de plus en plus obscènes. Les phalanges d'Abby dérapent, elle les essuie sur le marcel de Liam avant de se continuer à remodeler son visage à sa convenance. 

Scott sent les vibrations cosmiques éclater dans son dos, l'excitation de la tempête à son apogée, la lumière hachée qui éclaire le dos de la jeune femme, ses fesses s'appuyant de tout leur poids sur les hanches de Liam, les hanches de Liam qui se décrochent à essayer de s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans cette antre chaude, les hanches de Scott qui suivent le même chemin en pistonnant le vide.   
Il se dit vaguement qu'il ne devrait pas et écarte les cuisses pour accueillir leur complétion.

Liam hurle et Abby reste silencieuse, un souffle retenu mais son dos qui se cambre à s'en briser les vertèbres sous le dernier coup de reins.   
Ses mains sont rouges et le visage de Liam fusionne avec le t-shirt maculé. Elle repêche son mégot et souffle pour le ramener à la vie. Elle décolle son t-shirt des yeux du loup pour scruter son expression tandis qu'elle enfonce le mégot sous son membre, dans la chair tendre qui relie les parties en un tout.   
Liam gémit plus fort, plie les maillons de ses chaînes entre ses poings et jouit longuement, laissant sa semence éteindre la brûlure circulaire.

L'orage lui-même a la décence de se calmer pendant qu'ils courent après leur souffle.

Liam arrive en tête.  
Scott avait laissé dériver ses yeux entre les persiennes jusqu'à ce qu'ils captent un rayon de lune -la tempête les épargne mais la lune s'assure que la fête continue. Le rayon effleura les lèvres de son beta et son hurlement les fendit net. 

Toutes les chaînes volèrent en éclats, un raclement sourd quand le lit suivi Liam sur dix centimètres, laissant de profondes marques dans le sol. Abby tombe, oublié son flegme et son vertige orgasmique, elle se recule précipitamment sur ses coudes jusqu'au mur opposé, fixant la bête hurlante qui était en elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

Scott déploie ses griffes, lacère les persiennes et laisse la lune le baigner de sa malédiction.  
Seul un alpha pourra contrôler Liam à présent, et si ce n'est pas lui il risque d'avoir un autre cadavre sur la conscience. La jeune punk reste sagement plaquée contre le mur et fondue dans l'ombre. Scott se jette sur son beta, sent la puissance familière échauffer ses muscles et affûter ses réflexes. 

Il s'agit de domination pure et il est le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire dans cette chambre qui suffoque. 

Il plaque Liam contre le lit et le meuble retrouve sa place première.   
Ses dents s'enfoncent dans le cou, dans la veine qui palpite sous sa langue il goûte la frustration de son beta et son impuissance face à la bête, son désir qui pulse entre ses crocs le pousse à peser de tout son poids sur Liam et à sucer cette chair qui ne demande que ça. Le jeune loup hurle, gémit et glisse le long du bois, signe imminent d'une reddition durement acquise. 

Il reconnaît son maître au fond des yeux rouge de Scott.

Scott qui est prêt à satisfaire sa création pourvu que Liam cesse de le torturer avec ses coups d'éclats meurtriers et la rotation obscène de ses hanches modulant l'air entre ses cuisses.   
Mais la lune est toujours plus brillante dans le ciel du voisin et Liam se débat pour rejoindre Abby, pour se fondre à nouveau dans ses douces courbes cathartiques.   
Il n'y parvient pas, la poitrine opaque de son alpha se dressant entre eux.

Sentant une mutinerie se tramer -percevant le souffle plus court de la jeune punk lorsque ses mains puissantes impriment les épaules de Liam, lorsqu'il lèche ses crocs pour se débarrasser du goût perturbant de son beta- Scott retourne Liam et le maintien par la nuque, le temps de faire passer pantalon et boxer sous son membre. 

Liam tente de rugir -il le fait taire d'un coup de rein bien placé.

Contraste suave de ses fesses lisses contre son bassin et de la morsure rugueuse autour de son membre. Scott retient son souffle et prend Liam -encore et encore et encore et encore les montants du lit qui grincent et la tête de lit qui creuse le mur et le front de son beta qui rentre dans le bois sans relâche.   
Un coup de rein pour lui, un coup de rein pour Stiles, un coup de rein pour ses parents déçus, un coup de rein pour chaque viscère de poule et chaque larmes versées par sa faute.

Scott ne laisse rien paraître.   
Scott ferme son visage avenant et baisse la tête, bande les muscles de son cou et, prenant appui sur le lit, étend son ombre au-dessus de Liam et le possède, enfin. En bon alpha il fait fit de l'aridité qui le lacère, du sang tiède qui gicle sur ses cuisses et du marcel familier qui ondule sous ses yeux. 

Une forme fébrile rampe vers eux et se perche sur le matelas, un point incandescent luisant pour signaler sa présence. Elle ose faire un clin d'œil à Scott, mate le cercle de peau échauffée où son statut d'alpha prend tout son sens. Quand il désigne d'un signe de tête la cigarette, elle laisse sa cheville tomber contre la joue de Liam et souffle, étrangement calme, une fumée tortueuse qui les encercle. L'os de sa cheville bute sur la pommette du jeune loup. 

Près de ses lèvres à bout de souffle, trop près de sa langue avide, à la portée de sa rage irrépressible.

Scott se raidit.

Un coup de rein dévastateur pour la petite amie d'Abby. 

La cloison de la chambre éclate et le lit traverse le mur. 

Scott se déchaîne, s'enfonce, pénètre Liam qui pleure, supplie, griffe ses cuisses tremblantes et s'écrase sur le sol, vaincu. 

Davantage de sang mais la lune bat en retraite -Liam redevient de plus en plus humain et Scott peine à le faire souffrir.   
Abby ne le lâche pas des yeux.   
Scott soupire, acquiesce, regarde sa cheville s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et plaquer violemment son visage contre le bois. Liam est désarmé, Scott entoure son ventre de ses bras et sent son membre, toujours durci malgré ce qu'il lui fait subir. Il ne connaîtra aucune délivrance, Scott et son pouce fermement planté sur le sexe de son beta s'en assurent. 

Scott empale Liam, fouille son ventre, palpite et se retire en gémissant, se répand sur son cul, son dos, ses cuisses nouées en de long jets possessifs avant de le pénétrer une dernière fois pour le marquer de l'intérieur. 

Lorsque la voix timide de Liam le supplie de le laisser jouir, il sait qu'il a gagné -sinon la guerre, au moins cette bataille.   
Il pleure, le front en sang, se déhanche et cherche à se frotter contre le sol, à se défaire du poing de Scott qui s'est resserré à tel point qu'il se coupe avec ses propres griffes.   
L'alpha se repose sur ses talons et le beta ne sait qu'attendre et espérer. 

Scott regarde le pied d'Abby défaire son emprise, sa cheville glisser le long de la joue de Liam jusqu'à passer sous son épaule, soulever son bras, sa jambe se glisser contre son torse. Elle se coule sous le corps en sueur de l'adolescent, écarte ses cuisses et l'aspire d'un mouvement fluide sans le quitter des yeux une seconde, sans lâcher la cigarette qui balise sa chute d'un ruban voluptueux. Scott se redresse et se presse contre les fesses de Liam, le scellant dans le ventre de la jeune punk.   
Liam frissonne et se laisse aller, jouit et pleure, n'osant pas se reposer sur Abby.  
Elle écrase le mégot agonisant sur le pied du lit et serre Liam contre son cœur. 

Aux premières lueurs du jour, elle ramassera son blouson encore humide et ses bottes. Elle cherchera une dernière cigarette, sentira sur sa peau l'odeur brute d'un assassin qu'elle aime bien, finalement.  
Scott devra tout raconter à Stiles.  
Liam sera mortifié. 

Liam somnole entre les bras d'Abby. 

Il a quinze ans à nouveau; elle coiffe sans y penser les mèches folles sur sa nuque.

Scott rejette les premières lueurs de l'aube et rassemble ses forces, prêt à tout pour arrêter les sirènes de police qu'il entend résonner au loin, dans la rue, en contrebas, devant la maison.


End file.
